


Still With You | Taekook

by stripes3981



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripes3981/pseuds/stripes3981
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, Head Alpha of the silver moon pack has always dreamt of meeting his mate but little did he know that first meetings aren't always a bed of roses but something he never expected.√ Topkook√ Bottomtae
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning of what this book contains!

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

•This book contains the following:

√ Topkook  
√ Bottomtae  
√ Alpha Jungkook  
√ Omega Taehyung  
√ Power Bottom Taehyung  
√ Sub Dom Jungkook  
√ Mpreg  
√ Angst  
√ Smut  
√ Fluff  
√ Swearing  
√ Mentions of rape

•Main ship and side ships included:

√ Taekook (Main)  
√ Namjin  
√ Yoonminseok  
√ * more ships will be added as the story progresses.

•Information

Mates- At the age of 18, you meet your mate. Mates are your other halves and someone you are bound to the the rest of your lives. After you meet your mate, you have a choice to accept or rejected your mate. Rejection can be tortureous and very painful, some say that a small percentage of rejected wolves don't survive due to the heartache. You would be marked to signify that you are already claimed and that you met your mate.

True Blood Alphas- The highest rank of Werewolf kind to ever exist. They are a super rare breed of Werewolves and packs who had a true blood alpha are considered to be very powerful. They are extremely powerful and very possessive of their property and can go full on devil mode when upset. Common mate parings for them are omegas of any gender but commonly female omegas.

Alphas- The second highest rank of Werewolves to exist. They normally lead the pack and are very protective and possessive of their mates. Common mate paring are betas and omegas of any gender.

Betas- the third highest rank of were werewolves. Since they aren't that powerful to fight unlike alphas, their duties are assigned across the pack such as being doctors, chef's, guards, and much more. Common mate parings are omegas and alphas of any gender.

Omegas: The last rank of Werewolves. They are normally seen as weak, fragile and 'pup barers' by wolves, specifically alphas but they have a role of making the packs bigger, taking care of pups, cooking etc. They are extremely possessive of their mates. They contain the aspects of ethereal beauty and gracefulness. Male Omegas are the second rarest breeds of Werewolves to exist. Packs would kill for male Omegas. They are considered to be very submissive and fertile. They are known for carrying the rarest breeds of pups. Common mate parings: Alphas.

Ruts- Only Male alphas and true blood alphas can get ruts. Ruts are a period of time where the Alpha has an instinctual urge to knot and have sex with someone, specifically thier mates. Ruts begin at the age of 18, two times a year. If the wolf haven't found his mate yet, the alpha would have to have sex with someone or lock themselves in a room which is called a rut room. A rut room is made with steel iron doors to prevent that alpha from breaking through and mating anyone in sigh. It is also built with thick walls to prevent the alphas rut scent from escaping the room and triggering heats for omegas.

Heats- A heat is a period of time where an omega craves for an alphas knot and to have sex. Heats appear five times a year that usually lasts a week. Heats start at the age of 18. Just like alphas for ruts, if an Omega haven't found his/her's mate, they would have to find someone to help them through their best or they would have to lock themselves in a room to prevent their scent from attraction other alphas and triggering their ruts.

Reminder: Everything in this book is completely fictional!

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢


	2. Chapter 1- Mate

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

Jungkook panted as he flashed through the trees and bushes of the deep forest, paws stomping over leaves and twigs.

"It's getting closer!" Scar cheered.

Jungkook stopped and sniffed the air once more.

It was close, very close.

Jungkook allowed his eyes to scout the area before running again.

The true blood alpha was on his evening hunting session when he got a very faint scent of vanilla and strawberries.

"Mate.." Scar growled.

After running for what felt like hours, Jungkook stopped at a near by pond immediately gulping down some water.

After quenching his thirst, he looked around.

Suddenly a mop of pink hair glittered in the sunlight in the far distance.

Jungkook froze.

That was his mate.

Jungkook quietly creeped up towards the pink hair, remaining camouflaged with the bushes.

As the black wolf neared, his heart rate picked up. Jungkook could feel his breath being stolen upon seeing such a ethereal being.

He immediately got the urge to mark him, protect him from everyone and everything. Ponce on him....

And so he did.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

"Hyung can we go on a picnic?" Taehyung asked.

"Sure thing Tae, lemme go make the snacks and then we can go," Suho said.

"Wow, you two are going on a picnic and that too without me? I'm hurt," Sehun said, appearing out of nowhere game crying.

"You are always out, why don't you sit your ass home for once," Suho grumbled.

Sehun scoffed.

"So rude," Sehun said before walking out of the kitchen.

"Yikes, I wonder what twisted his panties today," Taehyung laughed after seeing Sehun leave with a pisses off expression.

"Must be his time of the month, anyway let's go make some snacks," Suho said as he dragged Taehyung into the kitchen.

"Oh this looks like a nice spot hyung," Taehyung mind linked to Suho whom was holding the picnic basket in his mouth.

"Okay," Suho mind linked back as he set the basket, shifting back into human form followed my Taehyung.

The pair immediately started to dig into the sandwiches and fruits.

"So Tae, you're birthday is coming up soon, excited to meet your mate?" Suho said, mouth filled with grapes.

"I don't need a mate hyung, especially if it's those heartless alphas" Taehyung chuckled.

"Fine fine- did you hear that?" Suho suddenly whispered.

"Hear what-" Taehyung said bit a hand immediately got slapped on his mouth.

"Hyung what the fuck," Taehyung grunted, slapping the hand away.

"I think someone's here?" Suho whispered.

Suddenly the bushes intensely shook and a gigantic black and intimidating wolf appearing from it.

"A t-true b-blood," Suho stuttered, eyes wide open.

Suho flinched when he heard a loud growl errupt from the wolf.

The wolf seemed to growl more loudly and intensely when Suho stepped closer to Taehyung.

Just as Suho was about to step back, the would suddenly charged towards them.

"Ahhhh!" Suho yelled, sinking to the floor in attempts to cover his head as he readys himself to get attacked by the wolf.

But that never happened.

"What the fuck!" Taehyung yelled.

Taehyung was just casually standing there when all of a sudden a wolf came and pounced on him.

"Get off you- you ass of a wolf, who the fuck are you sniffing!?" Taehyung screeched.

Taehyung hated alphas with all his heart, especially the true bloods.

The wolf was currently stuffing his snout onto Taehyung's neck, inhaling and licking the sweet vanilla and strawberry scent.

"MATE!" Scar yelled in his mindlink.

"Mate? Who the fuck is your mate? Not me bitch, I don't want a mate! Especially not of your rank" Taehyung said trying to push the furry creature off him.

Suho looked at the scene infront of him with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, I think you two are mates!" Suho yelled.

"Bullshit hyung, I'm not even of age yet, plus I don't want a goddamn mate," Taehyung said.

"That wolf must be of age then," Suho said.

"Shove your mouth in your ass and help me remove this large bean bag off me," Taehyung frustratingly said.

"The hell, no way am I going anywhere that thing, I'm too pretty to die," Suho said.

"Hey you, asswipe, get the fuck off me, I don't want you," Taehyung yelled in rage.

Jungkook stopped sniffing Taehyung's neck and whimpered?

"M-Mate doesn't want me..." Scar whimpered.

The wolf got off Taehyung with its head down.

"I Kim Taehyung reject-" Taehyung started.

The wolf barked looking at Taehyung with sad eyes.

But Taehyung felt no empathy.

Suho looked at the scene and decided to step in.

"Taehyung what are you even doing? You can't reject him, you aren't even of age to know your mate, rejection wouldn't work. He could be lying." Suho explained although he has convinced that the two were mates based of the true bloods actions.

"What? so I have to wait until my birthday to reject him?" Taehyung said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," Suho replied.

"Great just great,"Taehyung chuckled.

"Why don't your go scurry back to your pack and leave me alone you bloody True Blood!," Taehyung spat, voice laced with disgust.

Suddenly a dark and scary aura omitted from the wolf.

In the blink of an eye, instead of a wolf, there stood a tall and handsome man, sharp eyebrows, piercing eyes, chiseled jaw, muscles bulging from the t-shirt and sweatpants.

Taehyung's jaw dropped while Suho fainted.

The man pushed Taehyung up against a tree and growled.

"What did you say about me little mate?" The man chuckled.

Taehyung snapped back to reality and glared at the man.

"I said that you are a waste of my time," Taehyung fired.

"Fiesty, I like it," the man chuckled.

Taehyung gulped.

"Omega, submit," the man said in his Alpha voice.

Taehyung whimpered and looked down, submitting.

"Tell me your name sugar, and what pack are you from," the man said.

"K-Kim Taehyung, and EXO pack," Taehyung replied whimpering.

"Good, my name is Jeon Jungkook sugar and I'm the head Alpha of Silver Moon Pack and you my lovely is the soon to be Luna," Jungkook said.

Jungkook leaned closer to Taehyung's neck and licked the creamy flesh, right between Taehyung's jaw and collarbone.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Jungkook growled before sinking his fangs into the skin, marking and claiming his mate.

Taehyung yelled in pain. Punching Jungkook's chest to get him off but no avail.

After Jungkook filled his fangs out, he licked the spot and planted kisses on the area.

Taehyung looked up at Jungkook with teary eyes.

"I hate you, they were right, all you alphas are just the same," Taehyung muttered but loud enough for Jungkook to hear.

Before Jungkook could say anything, Taehyung switched into his wolf form and ran away.

Leaving Jungkook standing there shocked and confused.

One minute Taehyung was spitting insults about him and now Taehyung was running away from him?

Inside Jungkook obviously felt guilty for marking that omega without permission especially since he wasn't of age to realise that Jungkook was his mate but he couldn't resist his instinctual urge.

It was of instinct to mark and claim his mate upon meeting.

Another reason why Jungkook marked him was because Taehyung attempted to reject him. Taehyung didn't want him. Jungkook and his wolf couldn't handle that heartache so he had to mark him. He had no choice. He knew that he was being selfish but can he be selfish just this once?

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢


	3. Chapter 2- What should we do?

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

"Your fucking idiot!" Jin yelled as he slapped Jungkook's head with his slipper.

"What's going on?" Jimin asked.

"This dunderhead here found his mate and marked him without permission," Jin yelled.

"What? You found your mate?" Namjoon said, walking into the kitchen.

After Jungkook stood there deep in the forest for some time trying to process what happened, he made his way back to his back and told Jin everything.

"Of course the poor boy ran away from you, some omegas have traumas because of stupid alphas like you stupid alph-wait YOUR MATE IS A MALE OMEGA?!" Jim yelled.

"JUNGKOOK'S MATE IS A MALE OMEGA WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jimin yelled.

"This isn't good," Namjoon sighed.

"What isn't good? Guys?" Jungkook said confused.

"Were you sleeping when the elders told us stories about Omegas and Male Omegas?" Jin said, folding his arms.

"Maybe hehe," Jungkook chuckled, guilty.

"*sigh* Long ago, when male Omegas weren't so rare, they were looked down and treated as slaves and baby making machines by alphas and true blood Alphas because of their ability to produce powerful offsprings. Because of this, packs became so greedy for power that they would destroy packs that had male Omegas and take them for their own packs. Because of this the Male Omega population decrease tremendously. In present times only a handful resided in packs and are to be protected by their packs at any cost. I assume that your mate must have got through so trauma with alphas for him to be so hateful toward you and alphas as a rank." Namjoon said, adjusting his glasses.

"Dang how are you so smart?" Jungkook gasped.

"It's called paying attention when elders tell storys," Namjoon chucked.

"That's my mate everyone!" Jin boasted.

"What should we do now about Jungkook's mate situation?" Jimin asked.

"We have to bring his mate to the pack soon, since Jungkook marked his mate, the omegas heat will come sooner than expected regardless if he is of age or not and so will Jungkook's rut." Namjoon explained.

"Kook, you just made life so much harder than it needs to be," Jin sighed.

"He hates me," Jungkook said, dejected.

"He doesn't, it's just his past is affecting this thoughts on you especially since you're are a true blood alpha." Namjoon calmly said.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

"Tae? You okay bud?" Chanyeol said, knocking on Taehyung's door before walking in to see Taehyung wrapped in his blankets like a burrito.

"No, I'm not okay, I just got marked by a true blood alpha because he claims to be my mate," Taehyung said, voice full of sarcasm. 

"It's going to be okay Tae," Chanyeol comfortable.

"How are you guys so calm about this?" Taehyung said.

"Oh trust me, we are just as panicked as you but panicing isn't going to solve or redo what has already been done." Chanyeol explained.

"Is there really no way to remove this mark?" Taehyung desperately asked.

"I'm afraid not Tae, the only was to get rid of it is rejecting your mate on your birthday," Chanyeol said.

"But my birthday is 2 whole months away, how am I gonna survive that long," Taehyung sighed.

"Oh Tae, you didn't tell us something, what's your mates name? And do you know what pack they are from?" Chanyeol curiously asked.

"He said that his name was Jeon Jungkook I think, and I believe he said Sliver Moon Pack, why?" Taehyung asked as he looked at Chanyeol who has his mouth wide open.

"Taehyung," Chanyeol said.

"Yes hyung?" Taehyung replied.

"Your mate is the Head Alpha of the most powerful pack to exist, " Chanyeol said.

"What do you mean hyung?" Taehyung asked.

"I mean, you are mate of one of the most dangerous wolf to ever exist- oh my god he might come here looking for you- oh no oh no-" Chanyeol panicked.

"What is he gonna do if he comes? Because I ain't going with him," Taehyung straight up said.

"Taehyung, he could declare war and destroy our pack- even though we are a powerful pack, we can't stand a chance against them-" Chanyeol sighed.

"I fucking hate this so much!" Taehyung yelled.

"I have to go talk to the others and we'll find a solution," Chanyeol said running out of the room.

Taehyung sighed and punched his pillow out of frustration.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢


	4. Chapter 3- The Fall of a Once Great Pack

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

~•Flashback•~

√ Kim Taehee- Omega, Luna, Taehyung's mother.

√ Kim Seo-Joon- Alpha, Head Alpha, Taehyung's father.

√ Kim Seo-Jin- Alpha, Head Alpha of his own pack, Taehyung's uncle.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

Trigger warning!

The following content may include some inappropriate and triggering words!

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

"Honey have you seen Taehyung?" Taehee, Taehyung's mother asked out of curiosity of to where her son is.

"I think he is on a playdate with the neighboring packs Head Alphas son who is around his age," Seo-Joon said, looking at his paperwork.

"Aish, what do you mean 'think' is he with any guards? Is be being supervised by anyone?," Taehee scolded.

"Relax honey, he's a kid, plus he is with two of our most trusted guards. I don't wanna stop him from enjoying his childhood," Seo-Joon chuckled.

"He's only 4, what does he know about anything pertaining to a childhood?" Taehee argued.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

"Bye TaeTae, let's have another pway dwate next week!" Baekhyun said.

"Byeee Bacon!" Taehyung waved as Baekhyun was escorted back to his own pack.

"Let's go back to the pack Taehyung," the guard said softly.

"Okie!" Taehyung giggled holding both of the guards hands.

Suddenly a guard froze in his steps.

"What's wrong?" The other guard questioned.

"We're being under attack." The guard said.

"Take Taehyung to the panic room now!" The guards said as he shifted into his wolf form running off to help protect his pack.

"C'mon kid, we have to go now," the other guard said picking Taehyung up and running.

Just as the guard was about to enter the safe zone, aka the panic room, he was tackled down and immediately killed by two alphas. One of the alphas shifted and towered over a teary eyes Taehyung.

"Come on kid, don't be scared, we will take you to your mommy and daddy," the man said with a devilish smirk.

"N-No stway away from TaeTae," Taehyung whimpered.

The mad got pissed at Taehyung's stubborn behavior and slapped the poor boy to the ground and grabbed him, dragging him to the pack house.

Taehyung was crying and screaming for help but no avail.

At that was there were dead wolves and pups scatter on the floor.

"We got the little bitch," the man said throwing Taehyung on the cold and hard floor to the feet of a big scary looking man.

"Oh my, he's even more beautiful in person," Seo-Jin grinned.

"Stay away from him!" Taehee yelled.

"Mommy, TaeTae is scared," Taehyung cried.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Taehee, if only you chose me...over that now dead bastard, non of this would have happened.......this bitch could have been our pup but no, you chose him over me!" Seo-Jin growled.

"Now you're finally mine," the man said, walking up to a crying Taehee whom was struggling in the grip to two guards.

"No one can separate us now," Seo-Jin said forcefully marking Taehee.

Taehee screaming in pain as Seo-Jin harshly extracted his fangs, not bothering to lick it to stop the bleeding.

From that moment on, every thing that happened will be known as the fall of one of the most powerful and strong packs to ever exist.

No one saw it coming.

Everyone was just living their daily lives one moment but the next moment they were being attacked by an entire pack of Alphas.

Sadly the head alphas as well as a majority of the pack was wiped out.

The few that remained ran away in fear for their lives and never came back.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why can you not get pregnant?!" Seo-Jin yelled, frustrated.

He was desperate for a heir, he wanted one, right now.

"Answer me you bitch!" Seo-Jin yelled, slapping Taehee.

Seo-Jin turned to Taehyung and looked with him with a devil smile.

"Taehyung son, would you kindly tell your mother that you wanted a sibling right now?" Seo-Jin grinned.

Taehyung whimpered and looked at his mother.

Taehee felt so guilty. Maybe if she had listened to her parents and moved away with them and leave Seo-Joon and Seo-Jin behind, non of this would have happened.

Taehyung doesn't deserve to live his childhood like this.

"Fine, since you won't say it, I'll just make you watch your mother get impregnated," Seo-Jin maniacally laughed.

"N-No, he doesn't deserve this!" Taehee cried, not wanting her son to be traumatized and lose his innocence at such a young age.

"Guards, tie Taehyung up to a chair and tape his eyes lids open facing the bed," Seo-Jin chuckled.

That went on every night for years.

Until eventually, Taehee's body gave up. Her health deteriorated due to malnutrition and getting no rest due to constant abuse and forced intercourse.

Thankfully, Seo-Jin never touched Taehyung.

But that didn't mean that he didn't torture and physically abuse him.

Alpha after Alpha, it was all Alphas, they were the cause of his misery. They were the cause of his parents and packs death.

There was no way Taehyung's pack could have survived because an entire pack of Alphas attacked a mix of alphas, betas and omegas.

Since then, Taehyung hated Alphas with every bone in his body, the way Alphas acted just because they were stronger and of a higher rank. Alphas ruined his family and pack.

After years of endless sufferation, he was rescued by a long time childhood friend buy the name of Baekhyun at the age of 11 years old.

It took Taehyung a while to open up to the alphas of EXO pack but he eventually warmed up to them once he knew that they didn't have bad intentions.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢


	5. Chapter 4- Living Together?

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

"WHAT!?" Taehyung screamed at the top of his lungs in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Tae, but we have no choice." Xiumin said.

"But why that pack?!" Taehyung demanded.

"Because they can give us more protection than the other packs while we sort this thing out," Chanyeol reasoned.

The EXO pack was currently facing threats by multiple packs that are threatening to join forces and attack EXO pack. As strong as EXO pack is, they can't handle if multiple packs joined forces.

Taehyung might have assumed that they packs were threatening for resources, money and power but what what he didn't k ow was that they packs are threatening the EXO pack just for him, the omega.

Everyone knew that the only person that could protect Taehyung right now is his mate.

They had no choice, they can't lose Taehyung, he was like family to them and they would do anything for him and protect him with their lives.

Even if it means forcing Taehyung to live under one roof with his mate.

"Okay let's be calm, we didn't ask the Silver Moon Pack for their protection yet so there is a chance that they might declined." Lay interjected.

"There is a very low chance that they would decline- OWW!" Suho yelled, rubbing the back of his head on the area he just got smacked on.

"Uhhhh," Taehyung groaned, rushing to his room.

"Let's send a letter to them so seek protection," Chanyeol said, the others nodded in agreement.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

"Alpha, I have a letter from the EXO Pack," a pack mate said, waking onto the Head Alphas office after getting permission to enter.

Jungkook took the letter and scanned bit with sharp eyes as a slight smile made its way to his face.

"Call Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin and Jin hyung to my office," Jungkook ordered.

The wolf bowed it's head in respect and left the room.

Jungkook patiently waited with a smile of his face for his hyungs.

"Kook? You called for us?" Jin said as the guys waked into Jungkook's office.

"Read this," Jungkook smiled handing them the letter.

"What the fuck is your luck right now?" Jimin gasped.

"Are you gonna accept it?" Namjoon asked.

"Of course I am, it's my duty to protect my mate, plus I can use the situation to get closer to him," Jungkook said but sighed after realizing that it wasn't going to be easy to win his mates trust.

"I'm sure you'll find a way Kook, you've got all of us and we will be happy to help!" Namjoon reassured.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

"Guys! A letter came back from the Silver Moon Pack!" Kai yelled, gaining everyone's attention.

"Well? What did they say?" Chanyeol asked.

"They agreed!" Kai said as everyone sighed in relief.

They were relieved that their baby bear was going to get protection and be safe from all harm.

It saddened them because obviously since Taehyung found his mate, he would have to go to his mates pack- well if he didn't reject jungkook that is.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

"C'mon Tae, we have to leave in 19 minutes," Baekhyun scolded, trying to pull Taehyung off his bed.

"I'm not going anywhere hyung, and that's final," Taehyung stubbornly stated.

"Tae, you know why we must go, we can't risk having packs attacking us." Baekhyun sighed.

"I know Hyung but I can't stand being near him," Taehyung said.

"I know Tae and I'm sorry that we have to make such decision and put you through this but we have no choice, please Tae," Baekhyun said, showing puppy eyes.

Taehyung looked at Baekhyun and sighed.

"Fine...." Taehyung sighed.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

"Welcome to our pack!" Jungkook greeted, seeing some of the pack members of EXO walking into the pack.

"Greetings Head Alpha Jungkook, thank you for having us," Baekhyun smiled.

Jungkook's eyes searched his eyes through the crowd for a certain someone.

He could feel his wolf go crazy as the familiar Vanilla and strawberry scent filled his nostrils.

When Jungkook finally spotted Taehyung he was blown away.

The boy looked so cute and cuddly, as if he was just dragged out of bed with a sleepy expression.

Taehyung's eyes finally met Jungkook's eyes.

Jungkook could feel shocks go through his body as he slowly approaches his mate.

Everyone looking at the scene unfold with careful eyes.

But Taehyung just walked pass Jungkook, intentionally brushing their shoulders against each other and clinged on to Baekhyun.

For the EXO pack, that was normal but for Jungkook and his pack, that wasn't.

Jungkook felt a growl crawling up his throat.

He was jealous.

Jungkook somehow soon regained himself and decided to give the EXO pack a tour of the pack grounds and house.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢


	6. Chapter 5- Same Room, Same Bed

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

"And this is our training area," Jungkook said.

"Nice," Baekhyun smiled.

"Hmmmm........-and over here is the play ground for the pups," Jungkook said walking ahead.

He was totally not trying to walk away from the sight of Taehyung and Baekhyun clinging on to each other.

Jungkook could feel Scar starting to act up.

"I want mate!" Scar growled.

"Relax," Jungkook said, trying to calm Scar down.

"Gosh I'm tired," Kai yawned, earning a snack from Chanyeol.

"Oh, you guys must be tired, I'll show you guys to your rooms and we'll continue this pack your tomorrow morning!" Jungkook said as him, himself was starting to get a bit tired.

"That would be awesome!" Kai yelled.

Soon everyone was escorted to they guest rooms.

"Hyungie, can I sleep with you?" Taehyung whined, looking at Suho.

"Awww of course you can-" Suho smiled but was soon cut off.

"NO!" Jungkook loudly growled, eyes turning red.

He nor his wolf could handle the thought of their mate in bed with another wolf, even if it's his hyung.

"And who do you think you are to tell me no?" Taehyung said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your mate," Jungkook interjected.

"A mate who marks someone who is not of age and without permission," Taehyung scoffed, earings some shocked gasps.

Jungkook took a sharp breath in to try and control his anger.

"That's enough Tae," Suho awkwardly chuckled.

"Whatever, let's go sleep hyungie- HEY! LET ME GO!" Taehyung screamed as Jungkook picked him up and threw him over one of his shoulder, marching to his bedroom.

"Pute down you fucked Alpha bitch," Taehyung screeched and gasped out of disbelief when he felt Jungkook smack his ass.

Jungkook kicked open the door and slammed it shut.

He walked over to the bed and layed Taehyung on it.

"You will be sleeping here from now on," Jungkook said, with a firm expression.

"Like hell am I going to be in the same room as you let alone the same bed," Taehyung scoffed, attempted to stand up.

"You are to stay in this room and on this bed, do you understand me?" Jungkook said in his Alpha voice.

Taehyung gulped out of nervousness.

"I said, do you understand?" Jungkook said.

"Y-Yes," Taehyung whispered.

"Yes what?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow.

"Yes A-Alpha," Taehyung said looking down, clenching his fists.

Jungkook leaned down and kissed Taehyung's forehead before he left the room.

Taehyung could have sworn that he heard Jungkook mutter a faint "I'm sorry," but all he could think about was Jungkook using his Alpha voice on him.

It hurt him.

Alot.

Taehyung wiped the single tear drop and settled on the comfy bed, under the soft covers.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, the room door creaked open to reveal Jungkook carrying a tray of food in his hands.

Jungkook shut the door and made his way to Taehyung.

"I brought you some dinner," Jungkook said.

"I'm not hungry," Taehyung stubbornly stated but tensed as he heard his stomach hake a loud grumbled.

Jungkook chuckled.

"Please eat, you don't want to make your stomach angry with you now do you?" Jungkook said.

Taehyung said nothing and took the train from Jungkook and began eating.

Jungkook decided to give Taehyung some privacy so he decided to take a shower while Taehyung had his dinner.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

After a long while, Jungkook finally came out of the shower but he was met with an empty bed.

He sighed as he changed into his night clothes and climbed into bed.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Taehyung in his own night clothes.

"Did he shower in someone's bathroom?" Jungkook thought.

"What are you staring at?" Taehyung snapped at him.

"O-Oh, n-nothing," Jungkook stuttered.

"Whatever," Taehyung saide as he climbed into Jungkook's bed right next to him and settling under the blanket.

Jungkook looked at Taehyung's back facing him and gulped.

This was going to be a long night.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢


	7. Chapter 06- Late Night Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heh

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

"Bitch, you better stay on your side before I bitch slap you," Taehyung threatened, pulling the blanket closer to him.

"It's my bed and you're occupying 3/4 of the bed," Jungkook groaned.

"Ha, last time I checked, you're the one using you Alpha voice on me to stay," Taehyung fired back.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm hungry," Taehyung blurted.

"But you just has dinner," Jungkook said.

"So? Go get me something to eat," Taehyung ordered.

"You're the one hungry, why must I go to get you food?" Jungkook said in disbelief.

"Because 1. I'm the guest here and 2. You're the one who said that I was your mate so be a good little mate and get me food," Taehyung said.

"Uhhh fine!" Jungkook groaned, rolling out of bed.

"What do you want to eat?" Jungkook asked before he was about to step outside.

"I want cookies," Taehyung cheered.

"Okay," Jungkook tiredly yawning but stopped.

"Hold on, that's blackmail, nononono you are getting that thicc ass up and making the cookies with me," Jungkook said as we stomped our to Taehyung, gently pulling him off the bed.

"Uhhhhhhhhh I don't wanna get uppp," Taehyung whined.

"C'mon Taehyung, work with me," Jungkook grunted, throwing Taehyung over his shoulder.

The trip downstairs to the kitchen was complete hell, Taehyung kept kicking and pulling on Jungkook's shirt.

"Okay, you get the recipe and I'll get the ingredients and equipment," Jungkook said, plopping Taehyung on the kitchen stool.

"Uhhh fine," Taehyung grumbled.

All he wanted to do was eat and sleep but a dick of an alpha was in his way.

_"Dumbass," Silver said causing Taehyung to internally smile._

"Okay we will need:"

1 cup butter, softened

1 cup white sugar

1 cup packed brown sugar

2 eggs

2 teaspoons vanilla extract

1 teaspoon baking soda

2 teaspoons hot water

½ teaspoon salt.

Jungkook noises his head and carried the ingredients to the kitchen island.

"Here you put all the dry ingredients in the mixing bowl and I'll handle the wet ingredients," Jungkook said.

Taehyung sighed but nevertheless nodded.

While mixing all the ingredients together, Taehyung looked to the side and saw some flour in a bowl.

Taehyung smirked as an idea struck.

Taehyung swiftly grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Jungkook.

Taehyung chuckled and mumbled 'idiot'.

Jungkook turned around and raised an eyebrow at Taehyung.

Jungkook walked closer to Taehyung who was confused on why Jungkook was approaching him and stepped back with every step forward that Jungkook took until his back hit the counter.

Jungkook leaned closer as Taehyung put his hands on Jungkook's chest, reluctantly attempting to push him away thinking that Jungkook was gonna kiss him.

But instead he was met with a hand full body forward swiftly moving towards his face and hair.

"ARGGGG!" Taehyung screamed trying to dust the flour off his face.

Jungkook was clutching his stomach, dying from laughter.

Taehyung froze and visibly gulped upon hearing Jungkook's cute laugh.

Jungkook finally calmed down and took a damped kitchen towel and approached Taehyung, helping his wipe off the flour.

Taehyung blushed but flinched as he snapped back to reality.

He snatched the towel from Jungkook and began wiping his face himself.

"Just for that, make the cookies for me by myself," Taehyung sassily said before making his way back upstairs.

Jungkook sighed before turning around freezing.

"Jin hyung is gonna kill me," Jungkook muttered looking at the messy kitchen.

"What the fuck happened here," Hoseok said.

"Taehyung wanted cookies so him and I attempted to make some before a flour fight broke out and now he left me to make it by myself," Jungkook said.

Hoseok snorted.

"Shut the fuck up and help me," Jungkook said.

"Nope, you're on your own my guy," Hoseok laughed running away.

Jungkook loudly groaned.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢

"Your cookies," Jungkook said, handing the tray to a smiling Taehyung.

"Thank you very much," Taehyung said.

Jungkook nodded before stepping into the bathroom, probably to clean up since he did still have flour in his hair.

Jungkook groggily returned to the bed and plopped down to Taehyung and instantly fell asleep.

Taehyung spent about 5 minutes straight just staring at Jungkook before he just snapped out of his trance.

"What is wrong with me?" Taehyung asked himself.

♢•♢•♢•♢•♢


End file.
